coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Taylor
Mary Taylor is an eccentric spinster and associate of Norris Cole's. A competition addict, Mary became familiar with Norris after repeatedly beating him at competitions. They met up in November 2008 and Mary was instantly taken with Norris. As they starting spending time together, Mary told Norris that she cared for her invalid mother and used the competitions as a way of escape. Although shy around most people, Mary was happier in Norris's company, although her boundless enthusiasm was often met with bemusement by the more cynical Norris. As they grew closer, Mary and Norris started entering competitions together. Mary also spent Christmas at 3 Coronation Street, where Norris lodged with Emily Bishop. In 2009, Mary invited Norris to go on a cruise with Mary and her mother and was devastated when he declined. She disappeared for a short time but upon her return immediately went to Norris to tell him that her mother had moved into a home, and that Mary was free to go travelling with Norris in a motor home they had won. She was delighted when Norris agreed to go. On 3rd April, Mary told Norris that her mother had died, but that she wasn't upset as she had been very domineering. Mary was now keen to travel the world in the motor home, but Norris's ambitions were far more conservative. Mary was patient with Norris when he delayed their departure to attend to his friend Rita Sullivan, who was going through a crisis, but eventually decided he needed encouragement and on 13th May tried to seduce him in the motor home. An embarrassed Norris fled and later told Mary that he didn't want to go with her. Mary left for the trip alone, promising to keep in touch with Norris. In January 2010, Mary saw a photograph of Norris in the Weatherfield Gazette after he won a competition he entered with Freda Burgess. Mary saw red and went to see Norris but was relieved to find out that Freda was just a friend. Mary rekindled her friendship with Norris and started occasionally helping out at his newsagent the Kabin. On 26th March, Mary and Norris won a holiday in the Bronte Country, and Norris agreed to go with Mary when Rita offered to look after the Kabin. When they arrived at their house on 26th April, Mary began to enjoy herself, spending most of the days entering competitions, but Norris rebuffed her attempts to get cozy and soon made plans to spend time away from the cottage and phoned Rita to complain about Mary. To keep Norris under control, Mary cut the phone lines and told Norris the motor home wouldn't start, so they couldn't go anywhere. On 2nd May, Mary found Norris had run off and went looking for him in the motor home. He sprained his ankle while running away, and was forced to return so that Mary could take care of him. Upon their return, Mary suggested that they get married, and was relieved when Norris didn't immediately say no. The next day, Norris overheard Mary talking to her mother and phoned the police, as he was convinced that Mary was mad and that Mary was going to kill him like she killed her mother. The police arrived and brought them both to the station, but Mary was released without charge as there was of foul play at the cottage, and Mary's mother was actually still alive, as Mary confessed to Norris after visiting him at the Kabin. Norris refused to listen to Mary and rejected her attempts to speak to him thereafter, having been deeply disturbed by his ordeal at the cottage. List of appearances Episode count: 62. External links *Mary Taylor at ITV.com Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2008 minor characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:1974 births